Years of Waiting
by Nino42
Summary: Pip is always spending his life getting picked on in school, but when Damien starts to live with him and go to school, well... he just feels uncomfortable. my first time writing a story XD god i suck


**A/D: i made this for fun so don't be a douche about it :P and yeah, i might misspell things so just correct me on a comment or something :P**

**This is a fanfiction of Damien x Pip **_**because its adorable u**_

Years of Waiting  
by: Nino ( A.K.A Diana )  
[ Characters aren't mine there originally from South Park ]

Ever since I was in South Park Elementary School I would always be picked on, because I came from England, but people from school think i came from France?, and because of my accent. It seems that if you don't act like everyone else you will become a outcast of the school, or I guess town.

I used to always think I was alone until a kid named Damian_the son of the devil he calls himself_came to South Park. I watched him become a outcast too, because of his powers, and I thought it would be a perfect idea if we became friends. It was sorta awkward at first though, because I always had a strange feeling in my gut when I was with him. But he was my first friend...I think...I mean he did turn me into a fire cracker and exploded me, just so he could get attention and have more friends. It was sad when he had to leave South Park because he had to move place, to place, without anyone to accompany him but his dad. I guess that's how I feel...since I have barely anyone to talk too.

I managed to become friends with Tweak and Butter's but we only talk for about 10 minutes or so, cause they have their own friends to hang out with. So I guess this mean I'm lonely...

I'm in 11th grade now, and yet I still get picked on, mostly by Cartman since he always pushes me on the floor, or knocks my stuff out of my hands, sometimes I wish I could stay home and pretend I'm sick. Today I especially wanted to stay home, I had a bad feeling about today, and I just wanted to stay home, but I knew my mother wouldn't let me or she would start scolding me. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door " Bye mother I'm going to school " I shouted. " Okay honey, take care " shouted my mother back before I closed the door behind me.

When I got on the bus I saw Cartman messing around with Kyle again. I was glad that he hadn't noticed when I got on, he would have tried to trip me as a awful "good morning". By the time the bus arrived at school, I was making the same wish I do every day, that I wouldn't have any classes with Cartman and Kenny, I could tell that they were planning, by the way they both glanced over at me, and grinned at each other. After second period I had to go to gym, half the whole eleventh grade had to go to gym at the same time, which bothered me because the locker room would smell horrible and be packed by sweaty guys's.

" Hey Pippy " I heard behind me, I slowly turned around "He-hello " it was Cartman and Kenny, just as I expected it to be.

" Would you like to play a game with us, Pippy " Kenny said with his yellow hoody covering his face. You could tell he was grinning because he was looking at Cartman then back at me.

" Uh...I would like t-to...but I'm sorta busy, m-maybe next time " I forced a smile at my face, and quickly turned around to walk away. But I felt a hand push me back

" What are you busy on? " Cartman grinned. I felt a shiver up my back, Cartman just always gave me a feeling that I should run away as quick as I can.

" umm..." _crap! think fast before he punches you, hurry, hurry! ugh! i don't know!, _i gave myself a mental facepalm. i knew i was going to be killed.

"Don't tell me you thought you could run away from us that easily" the both said, i started to shake scared for life.

"W-what k-kind of g-game do you want me to p-play?" I asked. They both just looked at each other and smirked " let's play a game of volley ball, don't worry you'll have your own team with Wendy and Bebe " I could tell I was going to get pushed around today.

Wendy and Bebe looked at me and smiled a friendly smile...I guess it was just a normal game, so I nodded and agreed to play whatever they wanted to play, and that's when my stomach turned when I saw both guys chuckle.

_I don't think you should do it._

_Why not? It __doesn't__look like I'ts a trick._

It might be fancy pants, their with Wendy and Bebe. You know Babe, the way she acts.

Oh shut up! Its my choice, anyways Wendy will try to stop her.

Okay fine, but just look out for Cartman and Kenny, though I still have a bad feeling.

Yeah, I will.

You better!

My stomach turned again. Maybe I should have listen to myself, I shrugged, hopefully nothing will happen to me...hopefully. Cartman and Kenny pushed me over to Wendy and Bebe "Hello Pip " they both said, it wasn't suspicious, it sounded like they had nothing to do with Cartman or Kenny's plan, so I wasn't so nervous around them.

" H-hey " I said with a slight smile on my face. I turned and looked over the other side of the net and saw Cartman and Kenny talking and glancing over me.

_You see their planning something, twit._

Be quiet, ill try to know whats up before they make their move.

" Alright looks like were ready, lets play " Wendy said with a grin. Bebe nodded " Yeah! " she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the volley ball court facing Kenny. He grinned at me, as I had a shiver run down my back, and i quickly turned away from him.

Wendy picks up the volley ball and throws it first. _No i'm not ready yet! _I watched the ball fly toward the other side of the net, and gets hit up be Kenny. After a few rounds I stopped worrying, because it was near time to go to the next class, I stepped back behind the girls, and suddenly i gasped. The girls turned around " whats wrong Pip? ", god i had a bad headache, I bent over, covering my head " gah! it hurts! "

_Quick! move!_

When i looked up, I saw Cartman holding the ball, smirking straight at me.

_Don't tell me he's going to-!._

Cartman threw the ball toward my face at full speed, I felt as if my whole body has frozen up, as my soul disappeared. In the background i could hear Wendy and Bebe panic, and suddenly everything went black.

********************************************************************************************  
**A/D: Chapter 1 down ****hope you like it, my sister and a friend was helping me with it in the end with my grammar XD**


End file.
